battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AF: Armada of Freedom
We are a proud fleet that accepts anyone into our welcome arms. You are guaranteed pursuit of happiness and freedom. We strive to protect freedom and safety and our goal is to spread freedom throughout the whole world. We have different jobs offered by the AF. See below for enrollment. Freedoms Guaranteed *Freedom of Speech *Freedom of Fair Trial *Freedom of the Pursuit of Happiness *Freedom of the Right to Bear Arms *Freedom of Job of Choice *Freedom of Independence Enrollment ATTENTION, FOR NOW WE ARE IN NEED OF RECRUITMENT. ALL PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AS LONG AS THEY FILL OUT THE APPLICATION. *RP name(optional): * Classes of ships you will bring into AF: *Name of a mod, if you use one (Hansa or SWC): *(Say this in your application) "I, ___ , swear to stand up for freedom and liberty as part of the Armada of Freedom. United we stand and together we fall, live long and prosper!". Allies and Enemies Allies * AIF * United Aerospace Command * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * Ireland * United States of America * American Aerospace Defense Command] * Mexico * Russia * [[HYDRAXIS Navy|'HYDRAXIS']] Trade Partners * Shipyards Non-Agression Pact Alliances *'Israel' *'Confederacy of Independent States' Enemies * Prometheus * New Republic of the Pacific * Delusion's Forces War Status : Defcon 1: State of full out war, engage all enemies on sight. Current State: Engage all NRP and Prometheus ships : Defcon 2: Fleets mobilizing, be on the lookout. : Defcon 3: National threat, keep your guard up. : Defcon 4: Small threat, citizens are safe. : Defcon 5: Absolute peace. Members Please add a story to your character at Backstory of RP characters Admiral of the Navy/Admiral of Freedom * Fleet Admiral(s) *'Losiv Snider'- Kovelev's second-in-command. Takes control after he died. Vice Admiral(s) * Upper Rear Admiral(s) *'Asuna Ackerman' - Younger sister of Marcus Ackerman, she hopes that the AF will capture her backstabbing brother and bring justice to the islands with her leadership. In Active Duty (Played by Harmonmj13) Lower Rear Admiral(s) *'None.' Deseased, Retired Or In another navy *'Kate Anderson' - A new and bright young girl, she's tactical genius almosts matches Phantom's. Retired to Greenland (Played by Qapta1n) *'Alexander Kovalev' - Ex Federation Navy, left after lack of communication which cost the life of his friend, officers and sailers called him Alexie or Alex while off duty. Has great tactics for both defending and offence. Rogue (Played by CaptMCDerpington) *'Marcus Ackerman' - Former AF commander, he stole two US aircraft carriers and convinced 2,600 people to join the Imperial Rebel Front. In IRF (Played by Harmonmj13) *'Gerald R. Ford III' - Grandchild of the 38th US President and graduate of both the US Naval Academy and University of Michigan. He brought new aircraft, ground vehicles and drones to our forces when he joined. Retired, serving in US Navy (Played by Harmonmj13) * Alex Phantom '- A member of AIF and DPL, he is a veteran skipper and shipbuilder. Disappeared without a Trace . (Played by Qapta1n) *'Junior Kingston '- the older brother of Allen Kingston I. The Prince of the Kingston's Royal Navy, which merged with the AF. Disappeared without a Trace (Played by SkipperEdward) *'Sapphire Stryker -The twin sister of Nyx Stryker. Princess of the Kingston's Royal Navy. Disappeared without a Trace (Played by SkipperEdward) Current Active Vessels Ltftfyhhahatsf.jpg|AFS Ace. The largest sea command ship, it serves as a temporary flag ship until better flying ships come along. As it is a trimaran, it is very stable and for some reason survives as long as other battleships such as the famous M9 Warship imagestbjb.jpg|AFS Washington class strike sub. IT IS A SUB, NEED I SAY MORE?? And it has lots of VLS Rockets. 35 in commission imageatbjn.jpg|AFS Saratoga. It is a heavy battle cruiser meant to dish out damage. 42 in Comission. imagedrujonjbgd.jpg|AFS-Liberation. Stronger Variant of Saratoga. 36 in Commission. Tftgyhiimage.jpg|AFS Morning glory. Missile ship carrying over 1000 missiles. Best used as missile support. 25 in commission. imagejvnfedjvnfedknvfd.jpg|AFS- Stallion. Arguably the most powerful battleship in Commission, it boasts 10 doomsday guns. Since they have been in production the longest and are still in production, they're 98 in commission. Yfigufiuyimage.jpg|AFS- Free pocket. Even if it has a boring name, it is used to escort carriers and battleships and is surprisingly effective against heavy cruisers. 57 in commission. Nnjnimimage.jpg|AFS Dream. Re- Defining barges like a... Dream, this is actually a carrier. 25 in commission. imagennjny.jpg|AFS-Reminiscent. It is a flying carrier meant to take out fighters. 14 in commission. imageiojnjoinojinojinoijn.jpg|AFS- Sunshine. Kate's flagship. Has a lot of doomsday guns and a 204cm gun. imagewallaceepic.jpg|AFS- Wallace. The fighters and main attackers in our force, they are equivalent of a Klingon Bird of Prey. 110 in commission imagejnnjknihibguf.jpg|AF-Eagle. Most likely the longest fleet carrier in history, it carries over 150 planes. 12 in commission imagedfhijdokonjjjjjhu.jpg|AFS- Enterprise. It is a flying command ship. 3 in commission. Nsuajujsijsijimage.jpg|AFS- Paladin. It rides into battle healing troops and repairing ships rather than blasting freedom into the hearts of poverty. 45 in commission imagenbhgvyjn.jpg|AFS- River flow. Equivalent of a Heavy in TF2, it dishes out damage and takes them. Usually found in front lines. 35 in commission. imageghuhibhuig.jpg|AFS- Democracy. Defending Armadian waters with the highest flying ship in AF. 12 in commission. IMG 0151-1-.jpg|The Stryker Class, Named after members of the Stryker family. 10 in service. IMG 0154-1-.jpg|The Crimson class. Expendable Subs. 100 in service IMG 0153-1-.jpg|The Firebreather class flagships. Backup flagships for the Kingston's. IMG 0150-1-.jpg|The Comedian class. 20 in service. imageokjmojkmiojmom.jpg|AFS Hawaii (BB-72), a US battleship with designs based off of the IJN Yamato. She and her sister ship America (BB-73) were cloned to increase the AF's amount of battleships. 13 in commission while BB-72 and 73 serve in both the US and AF. This photo was taken a month before Hawaii and America were refitted. imagejhgojhivhgygolokojihftdesedgijok.jpg|AFA- Tudo. Long range Stealth, precision bomber. Possible to level cities, but we don't want that. 138 in commission. AFS_Zion.jpg|Firing broadside durning sea trails, made using my Montana class battleships hull and basic structure, ordered by Alexander Kovalev, 4 ships of the same class were ordered, 2 are in sea trails, one is in active duty, 1 being built ASFSupreamacy.jpg|AFS Supremacy, heading to port from the sea trails location AFSAquaman.jpg|A smaller nuclear submarine, currently 5 in service AF Golden-Angel.jpg|AFS Golden Angel is the first of the currently 5 active Liberty class nuclear super-carriers. Able about 100 aircrafts on her deck and about 80 in her hanger, this is large killing machine. Top speed is 70 knots while actual is classified and is powered by 4 uranium reactors that powers the ship making it run for the 4050 naval crew and letting it run for 6 months only need to resupply for food, water, and ammunition. HS-301P.jpg|The HS-301P is a modified aqua man class nuclear sub. Removal of the missile silos allows more room for wounded soldiers. As this is the hospital ship taken to the next level P0356 "Sunburst".jpg|P0356 "Sunburst" is a upgrade to the existing Zion Class Battleship upgrades including armour, and weapons. This is Project "Sunburst" on its way to join the AFS Golden Angel Currently 6 ships of this class planned AFS_Independence.jpg|The AFS Independence is a escort carrier. Not much to say IMG 0156-1-.jpg|The USS Deceiver, A futuristic Lexington class Dry Frigate attached to a floating missile platform. 30 in service,85 planned. IMG 0155-1-.jpg|The USS Atlanta II. A easy to build and expendable Destroyer Leader. So expendable that she only has a skeleton crew to command her as most of the controls are autonomous. 125 in service, 205 planned. IMG 0152-1-.jpg|The Prince Of Darkness Class, The lead is Junior Kingston's Carrier. pictured at the Drydock gaining the superstructure. 18 in service 40 planned. imageuyvihjoihuhijok.jpg|AFS Emancipation. Don't mess with us. 2 in service. Imaged fecund caving swjsn cjsscwvnjwsvcnjvwcdnjcsvwnjnjvwfdrtjwbiwrtbji.jpg|AFS-ABOLITIONIST. SUNK Pigbhutgimage.jpg|AFS- Hawk. It is a fast assault flying ship. 12 in service. 3 in DPL. imagedfgjekvvuyefkfuyovefggoyudfigoyevfygofeivfvogeiyeg.jpg|AFS- Enlighten. 2 in service. Land serves as a heavy support ship. imageweffeivhiewfvhivhdf.jpg|AFS- America. 3 in service. Serves as heavy support ship. Dat shi.jpg|The AFS Sunrise Over Darkness, currently en route to join the Golden Angle task force imagerdqywuwuwuwusushbdbdgehshctry.jpg|AFS- Lincoln. A heavy hitting cruiser that is so simple, they are our bread and butter in combination with the Wallace. 60 in service. imagegrevnhoi.jpg|AFS- Luther. Packing a punch that can level cities, the Luther holds 5 MCMs. 30 in service. imageoewgi.jpg|AFS- Shark. Acting as a Miniature Luther, this is a strike sub. Like the Washington, it holds lots of VLS missiles and underwater tropedos. 35 in service. IMG 0860-1-.jpg|The Royalty class suppercarrier. Very large and has a wide and large array of planes. 10 active,20 planned. Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|The AFS United, an upgrade to the Liberty Class Carrier, 3 active, 3 donated to another navy, and a total of 10 planned imageckgjcjgkckgjc.jpg|AFS- ABOLITIONIST. After the old one died fighting 20 Mirs, a new and more powerful one was built. imageiufefhh.jpg|AFS- Stars and Stripes. The huge flying ships are made to defend from HUGE navies. 9:9:$:$.jpg|The PS-80015, a patrol destroyer, not commonly used in active deployments but commonly used as radio relay ships to encrypt or boost transmissions. imagexjfgjdyryjfd.jpg|AFS- WarBird. Ignore the 2 grey blocks on the right wing. E-16-01.jpg|This is the E-75 prototype, a experimental flying ship. Not much to say as it's classified E 150 A.jpg|E-150 is a large flying ship, carrying a kinetic strike weapon, while in space, it can cause a 0.8 km diameter crator, creating mass damage 1AD317E4-1929-43AA-AB14-422D442039BE.JPG|AFS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78), Admiral Ford's flagship and the newest carrier to both the US and AF fleets. 2 active, 7 planned. This photo was taken when it was first launched before it's refit. 8CDA30D0-5F80-4E33-B09E-0E00C5997945.JPG|AFS Hospitality (HS-46), a cruise ship converted into a hospital ship. She first saw service during the AEON invasion on Armadia. 8 active. 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|AFS Ares (AOT-1), is the AF's first oil tanker, and the first to act as an escort as well. All ships are named after Greek and Norse gods from mythology. 48 active. IMG 0855.png|AFS Victory (BBCV-1) is the AF's first hybrid to be commissioned. Built by Gerald Ford III and modernized by our trade partner Shipyards, all ten ships are prepared for battle. IMG 0196-2-.jpg|Overlord class. The perfect Battleship.Using the biggect guns available along with secondaries and missiles to boot. 6 active IMG 0200-1-.jpg|The Hurricane class. A class of Dreadnoughts made for long, drown out fights. Nicknamed "The Bricks". 7 active. ImageDIAMONDS.jpg|AF- Diamond. A strong ship with many MCMs. It is used for ground/surface destruction. ImageHIGIYS.jpg|6 doomsdays give the GALAXY FIRE much power. imageMISSILELAND.jpg|AF- Storm. A fury of missiles, some 204s and a D-Day, the storm is a powerful opponent. Plans were sent to UAC, and DPL ImageNEWSHIP.jpg|AF- Steel Reign. Meant as a heavy escort, it is very tough. Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|Fortresses Maximus and Metroplex, the newest fortresses in the AF fleet. This picture shows them being escorted by the USS Kidd. 4 active USS Gerald R Ford.jpg|AFS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) shortly after being relaunched after a sixteen day refit operation. USS John F Kennedy.jpg|AFS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79), sister ship of the Ford and second ship in the Ford-class. USS Hawaii and America.PNG|AFS Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73) after their minor upgrades were completed. Their AF sister ships will recieve their refit in the future. Hawaii, America, Ford and Kennedy.PNG|''Gerald R. Ford, Hawaii'' and America leaving the Virginia coastline after being refitted in Newport News and the commissioning of the John F. Kennedy. imageRHINOCHARGE.jpg|AFS- Rhino's Charge. Well rounded ship. imageGETWRECKED.jpg|AFS- Joe's daddy. The first super fortress in AF, it's named was graffitied on there. It has 92 MCMs, many 204s and several Doomsdays. Seeing one of these is a sign of your death. imageBACONANDJOE'SFAMILY.jpg|Joe's Daddy, next to new ships, Joe's Uncle and Joe's Grandpa imageBACONDEATH.jpg|AFS- Templar. The largest AF ship built, it serves as Phantom's flag ship and boasts many MCMs, a D-day and some 204s. imagePOWER.jpg|AFS- Crusader. Having 2 Doomsdays, it is quite powerful. imageedfvefr.jpg|AFS- Barrier. A huge particle Disruptor, it's power is beheld and rumor has it, it can kill a PCAV Sunssunimage.jpg|AFS- Waverocker. It is a light flying vessel Allrounderimage.jpg|AFS-Zealot. An all rounder with serious firepower. imageCHOSOI.jpg|AFS- ChóSói. A ship designed to deal with heavier ships. image1MilToughnessflyingshipHELLYEAH.jpg|AFS-Dominator. A huge vessel with many 204s plus some MCMs. imageAFDREADNOUGHT.jpg|AFS- Ultra. A huge dreadnought meant for decimating fleets. ImageJustanotherFlagship.jpg|AFS Thrones. Just about on par with Scion of Flame. Eat it, cholol.jpg Meh.FS-2 is better.jpg BUTT SPAM. CRASHED INGAME, BUT EH, STILL FLIES!!!.jpg|AFS- Democracy's fire. Meant to replace Democracy and Galaxy Fire. This is a devastator. This can probably mess up Korrina (stares at Tribal) ThaBae.jpg|2 ships. The one in the back is the Bay - class interceptor. The one in the front is the VALKYRIE class heavy guard. Credit to Owl's Goshawk.jpg|AFS- Century class land support ship. Sentry Guard.jpg|An expendable small defense station. Deployed from Thrones, Ultra, Eminence and Dominator class warships AF's Version of stratosphere. Credit to Doc.jpg|An All-Around Command ship, the Eminence is a strong versatile ship. Did I just build a HYDRAXIS ship?.jpg|AFS Mirror. Built using HYDRAXIS designs. Another Huge Ship.jpg|AFS- Bruton. An improved Dominator. AFS Renegade.jpg|AFS Renegade. This ship is very special. It uses a quick Rotating EMP to completely disable an enemy ship. It must get to the engine, then inserts it's bow, where the EMP is, to shut down the ship. Since it must get very close, and has very little health, it uses improved cloaking technology, better than the ones on standard ships. Also, it jams radar very well and has many 10.5 and AA rail guns. One final note: It can match the warp signature of ANY vessel. Kate Anderson CVN-187.JPG|AFS Kate Anderson (CVN-187), named after the famous AF Vice Admiral. She is 70 meters longer than the Gerald R. Ford, making her the largest carrier in the fleet. 13 active. Perseus.jpg|At first, the AFS Perseus may not look like much.....until you see 4 ultra EMP cannons. These cannons are designed to take out the interior systems of a ship. They generate a rotating EM pulse, stronger than a single blast. The EMP cannons can dampen gun systems, accuracy and reloading speed in the first salvo. Within the next three, depending on the ship, it can either severely cripple the ship or shut down the whole ship entirely. Like most ships, it is equipped with standard cloaking, warp, and cluster MCMs. Kate Anderson Mk II.JPG|AFS Kate Anderson (CVN-187) after a minor refit. 13 active. AFS Asuka II.JPG|AFS Asuka II (CVN-199), of the Kate Anderson-class. She has more weapons and planes than her sister ships Soul stealer .jpg|The Soul Stealer is a very special ship. It's deployed by Carriers such as the Mongoose Strike. Using 4 Hydrogen bombs, it can really deal a lot of damage. In swarms, it can destroy almost any ship. With 105mm guns and AA Railguns, this combo makes the Soul Stealer very versatile, as it can strafe many ships and their weapons. Of course, some modifications can be made to make it tougher, stronger and such. With point defense lasers, almost anything is shredded up by it. Mongoose Strike.jpg|A Fleet carrier, it deploys 50 Hydrogen bombers. This is the money maker, the most protected ship. Where ships use 204 guns to deal damage, the Mongoose Strike uses 50 Hydrogen bombers to damage the enemy. It's special interior lets it deploy 10 at a time. A fleet of these could wipe someone out of extinction. Support Ship.jpg|AFS Grace. It is a heavy support ship. Equipped with standard equipment and heavily armed with all kinds of MCMs. It is a sniping ship, staying in the back to avoid fire. Small, but Uber deadly..jpg|The Stilletto is a very small but powerful ship. With over 20 Mk36 Flares, it can bring down even the strongest ships. It's small size means it doesn't have much in the way of armor. What is does posess is ultimate speed and agility. It can scout, spy,and scatter many troops. It's versatility means it can be modified for many duties. Deployed from heavy carriers. A carrier for AF.jpg|With 100 stilettos, the Blinding Light wrecks almost anything. It can repair, re supply and perform many "Carrier Duties". This is a prized possession, and as such, has much toughness and is very well guarded. Mongoose Strike's successor.jpg|The Hellhound unleashes 50 of the Soul Stealers to ravage an enemy. You've never seen a more Armadian ship.......ok, fine, Joe's Daddy is the most Stereotypical Armadian Ship.jpg|The Democracy Fire 2 is in EVERY way, more superior. It's double the toughness, has 25 Doomsdays, and mk36 flares to defend and give more firepower. Run away if you see this..... Templar 2.jpg|AFS Templar II. The successor to the Templar, it surpasses it in weaponry, armor and size. It serves as the prime battleship for AF. Unity Class dreadnought. You so dead.jpg|The Unity Class dreadnought is specifically made to destroy things. With so many guns and D-days, it's a force to be feared. Resolution.jpg|The Resolution class Ship Sniper vessel is a gigantic cannon meant to fire 20*2*2 tungsten and depleted uranium shells. It's now being replaced by a more efficient Particle beam. Firestorm Intercepter.jpg|The Firestorm Intercepter is an upgraded Stiletto. It's designed to replace it since it has huge EMP cannons and can sap swarms of fighters at a time and even take on small cruisers and frigates. Divine Annihilation...............So proud.jpg|The Divine Annihilation was put together as a combination between the firepower of the Templar 2 and the toughness of the Inquisitor. Currently Phantom's Flagship. The Inquisitor.jpg|The Inquisitor is the first ship dedicated to Tanking, or taking a lot of hits while other ships fire their guns. AFS Tesseract-class.JPG|AFS Tesseract (DDA-01) Arsenal: This is the list of weapons and vehicles we use for our soldiers. Guns: AC262CB5-E7E6-42F3-AF43-34D70742A5DE.JPG|The M16 assault rifle, used by our Marines, SEAL teams, and Army. 161DB9F0-C15B-4198-8E01-3BA6734F0497.JPG|The K-76 pistol, carried by all military personnel. 2E7C9D30-BE57-40B7-A2AB-0D5BC5B803EA.JPG|The RPG-7, a bazooka used by the Marines, Army and SEALs. 2652621F-2E7A-4261-BDB9-B06AC9140617.JPG|The M82 assault riffle, used by all our military branches. A heat seeking scope is built into it to easily find enemies. F6B9B741-8D81-4A20-9CB5-C2B5CDD2EE82.JPG|A combat knife for any situation. Aircraft: B7CED9F8-FFC8-4BD4-BE88-E2C439D1FA06.JPG|The EA-18G Growler, built off the F/A-18 line, they provide more stealth and firepower than any other fighter. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. 8A6EEDDE-45FD-44B5-83CA-871A0BD743E2.JPG|The F-22 stealth fighter, commonly seen on the Ford-class carriers. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|The VF-1 Valkyrie fighter is one of the fastest aircraft in our arsenal. (NOTE: Doesn't transform due to that being Godmodding) 1F03F0EF-DA95-4D77-BE89-82015D59212A.JPG|The AH-64 Apache helicopter is one of the most common choppers seen in our military forces. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. Ground Vehicles: 69378DFE-1A81-4320-843C-5C7D8E4AADAC.JPG|The PL-01 tank, originally made for the Polish military, we mass produced them to serve in our military. 5495294C-4285-4EDE-B857-D57EBBE85327.PNG|The M1A2 Abrams tank 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|The M1126 Stryker is commonly used as a heavy troop transport vehicle. 5C871B76-87F9-43A1-8D32-4399CC9413FC.JPG|The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) is a light armored car used for high command transport. B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|The C.L.A.W heavy assault drone is commonly used in ground escort. D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|The A.G.R drone may be small, but it's firepower is a ground version of the Dragonfire. 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|The Dragonfire drone is one of the most maneuverable drones we have. Vessel Registry: All members of the AF put their ship classes in this section. Main Fleet: Kingston Royal Fleet This fleet merged with us after we were formed. 1st Roster: 2nd Roster: Events : July 16, 2014 - The Armada of Freedom is formed : August 1, 2014 - AF is considered a superpower : August 3, 2014 - AF admiral Kate Anderson joins AEON. : August 5, 2014 - AF forms colony in Greenland : August 6, 2014 - Coalition of AF, AIF, and DPL Fight the Russians. Both sides take heavy losses and agree to a ceasefire. And AEON ships come to Greenland in order to kill us. Thankfully, Vice Admiral Kate convinved them otherwise. : August 8, 2014 - AF starts building ships to defend from much more powerful navies such as HYDRAXIS and Prometheus. : August 9, 2014 - AF admiral Kate forms a program within AF. Not even Phantom knows about it. They are called the Vigilantes. : August 9, 2014 - AF forms alliance with AIF : August 10, 2014 - The AF and AIF spread to Scandinavia. : August 10-11, 2014 - AF evacuates Armadia as AEON and a mysterious ship destroy Armadia. : August 15, 2014 - The AF returns to Armadia. Rebuilding and mourning. : August 16-17, 2014 - AEON has huge super weapons poised to destroy AF. : August 25-29, 2014 - Prometheus invades earth, after days of fighting, the joint coalition of AF, AIF, DPL, and Hydraxis ships controlled by the Delusion, a HYDRAXIS Supership, repels Prometheus with the help of Narada. It was a great sucesss, but the New Belkan superweapons and New Belkan itself was lost as the Delusion created a base on New Belkan before rebuilding operations can begin. : August 30, 2014 - As Upper Rear Admiral Gerald R. Ford III returns to active duty at the end of the Battle for Earth, Admiral Alex Phantom resigns to AIF, Leaving now whats Admiral Alexander Kovalev in charge, and Vice Admiral Kate Anderson retires to Greenland. : September 10-11, 2014 - Rear Admiral Ford invites the United States Navy's Iowa-class battleships and the aircraft carrier Destiny ''along with his old friends Commodore Shane and Admiral Harmon to participate with the ''Ford, Hawaii ''and ''America ''in naval exercises. In honor of the 9/11 terrorist attacks, all ships flew the flags of New York City, Washington, DC and Shanksville, Pennsylvania to memorialize those who died in the attacks. : September 11-12, 2014 - An alliance with the ANF was formed as Evans, the fleet's new leader, sends roughly 400 ships to assist in defending our waters. During the exercises with Ford's friends from the US Navy, they organized a plan to defend our citizens in case of another Prometheus attack. Evans' fleet will surround all three of our islands, while the Kingston Royal Fleet will provide backup for Evans and protection for the Twin Islands, Kovalev's fleet will protect New Belkan where HYDRAXIS is residing, making them vulnerable and open targets. Ford will have his fleet in the middle of AF territory providing aerial assistance and backup for the other three groups. Commodore Shane and Admiral Harmon will provide us will fuel, ammunition, soldiers, food and repairs during the operation. : September 14-16, 2014 - Due to possible war between AIF and RM, we mobilized our fleets. : September 17-18, 2014 - War with Italy officially started on the 17th. All AF ships in our European fleet are currently on heavy stand-by while the AIF is in the conflict and a possible threat by Prometheus. : September 18, 2014 - The war with Italy is officially over. Now, we are still prepared for another Prometheus invasion. : September 19, 2014 - An alliance with the newly organized Irish Navy was successfully formed. After this, the AFS ''Ireland, the last AF ship in the Hawaii-class, is commissioned at it's homeport in Dublin, Ireland. : September 20, 2014 - The AF joins the UAC, ANF, Israel, Russia, United States, and Mexico in an alliance to regain the AIF.'' We are tasked as the secondary blockade with Upper Rear Admiral Ford in command. 4 planned ''Gandalf-class salvage barges will join the blockade in the process. : October 3, 2014 - Alexander Phantom returns to find the AF a mess. In response to this, he regains his status as Admiral of Freedom. Kovalev later left and is now rogue. : October 13, 205 - As the UAC engages a Prometheus fleet near Ceres, the Prometheus-Earth War is likely to continue, so we are ready. : October 2-17, 2014 - Upper Rear Admiral Ford order the Gerald R. Ford, Hawaii ''and ''America to enter the shipyard in Newport News, Virginia to be refitted on the 2nd. BB-72 and 73's refit was completed on the 10th, while the Ford was expected to be done on the 13th but was moved ahead four days due to a lightning bolt hitting the carrier, setting equiptment and oil on fire, damaging the flight deck and carrier island. It was confirmed that CVN-78 will be relaunched after the repairs are finished before Saturday. Gerald R. Ford's sister ship, USS John F. Kennedy, will be launched and commissioned in both AF and US fleets before the three refitted ships leave the Virginia coastline. : October 18, 2014 - The Ford's repairs were finished and the ship was relaunched at noon today. The Kennedy was later launched and commissioned two hours later. The AF is proud to welcome the John F. Kennedy into our fleet. : October 29, 2014 - The Gandalf-class was announced as cancelled due to construction costs. All funds were sent to the Alexander Phantom-class carriers to make them battlecarriers. : November 6, 2014 - The Alexander Phantom-class was laid down at our shipyard on New Belkan. The class was later changed to the Kate Anderson-class. : January 12, 2015 - Upper Rear Admiral Ford orders the Atlantic Fleet to the United Kingdom to rebuild the nation. An outpost was placed in Liverpool, with plans for an Armadian embassy to be built in London. An alliance with England seems likely. : January 23, 2015 - Upper Rear Admiral Ford has decided to leave the AF to spend more time in the United States Navy. At his request, we sadly had to decommission the Gerald R. Ford-class from Armadian service. He also became the American ambassador to the United Islands. To fill his place, Lieutenant Commander Asuna Ackerman was chosen to become the new Admiral. We would like to thank Gerald R. Ford III for his proud service to the AF and the aircraft carriers Gerald R. Ford, John F. Kennedy, and Enterprise for their service too. The ships will proudly fly the flag of our fleet when out at sea. : July 16, 2015 - Upper Rear Admiral Ackerman takes command of the entire AF fleet gives the order to evacuate all bases on the Twin Islands and seek refuge in AF-Crusaders controlled Greenland. Admirals Alex Phantom, Junior Kingston, and Saphire Stryker-Kingston are declared MIA, their ships are given command to Ackerman and Snider, and the fleet is renamed to the Armada of Freedom Remnant Forces. : July 17, 2015 - After one year of existance, the United Islands of Armadia's government and the Armada of Freedom have sadly fallen. All ships are being sent to multiple nations beginning later today. Total control of Greenland has been given to the Crusaders. Wars Involved In Category:Archive